Guru Sang Rakryan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Suatu pagi, sebuah cedera, dan sebuah cerita tentang guru sang rakryan. Dharmaputra Winehsuka crossed over with Hokuto no Ken. Companion piece to Istri-istri Sang Rakryan.


DISCLAIMER: Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guru Sang Rakryan<strong>_

_A DHarmaputra Winehsuka x Hokuto no Ken Crossover fanfic_

* * *

><p>Sebuah hari yang baru mengembang di Balai Pualam, ditandai oleh Batara Surya yang melimpahi bumi Majapahit dengan cahaya. Suara menggelegar dan berkemeretak memang sudah bukan hal baru di padepokan itu. Para emban dan abdi yang bekerja di kompleks itu pun sudah maklum, suara itu adalah suara latihan tujuh orang rakryan pilihan Sri Sanggramawijaya. Tujuh orang yang membentuk garis pertahanan terdalam dan terkuat untuk melindungi raja Majapahit, sebuah kesatuan yang bernama Dharmaputra.<p>

"Sudah! Cukup dulu latih tanding kita hari ini," ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi-besar. "Yuyu, Banyak, ilmu kalian sudah berkembang rupanya. Hebat juga."

"Tapi tetap belum cukup untuk mengimbangi ilmu Brajamusti milikmu, Kakang Kuti," balas lawan tanding sang pemuda tinggi-besar. Di tangannya tergenggam sepasang tongkat kayu, senjata latih untuk mengganti pedang kembar yang menjadi andalannya dalam pertarungan.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Yuyu," balas Kuti sambil membantu lawan tandingnya yang satu lagi berdiri. "Hm, nampaknya pergelangan kaki dan lututmu agak mengsol, Banyak?"

"Ya, Kakang," balas pemuda gempal yang dipanggil Banyak itu. "Nampaknya salah mendarat tadi… adududuh, sakit juga."

"Wah, harus cepat diobati ini," komentar Kuti sambil memapah Banyak ke sebuah balai tempat berteduh yang ada di pinggir halaman. Seorang lagi, yang berwajah angker dengan lukisan-lukisan motif segitiga di wajahnya, bergabung dengan mereka. "Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan Tanca."

"Wah, baru pulang lari pagi, kakang Semi?" ujar Yuyu sambil meletakkan tongkat-tongkat latihannya di dinding balai kecil itu.

"Iya," balas Semi pendek sambil melihat Banyak didudukkan di kursi oleh Kuti. "Kenapa si angsa itu?"

"Lututnya agak mengsol, salah mendarat tadi nampaknya," ujar Yuyu sambil duduk di kursi lain.

"Haah, belum panas kok malah begalan," komentar Semi sambil bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga balai kecil itu. "Ya jadinya gampang keseleo dan mengsol."

"Yah, begitulah adatnya kakang Banyak," canda Yuyu sambil tersenyum ke arah Banyak, yang sedang merengut ka arah mereka berdua.

"Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan," ujar sebuah suara baru yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sudahlah, namanya juga kecelakaan," ujar Kuti menengahi. Banyak nampaknya sudah siap menerkam Yuyu dan Semi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum, biarpun kaki kanannya sedang keseleo berat. "Jadi bagaimana, Tanca?"

"Hmh… hari ini agak berbeda," komentar Tanca sambil memeriksa kaki kanan Banyak yang sulit digerakkan itu. "Untung kejadiannya di sini, bukan di medan perang."

"Alah, jangan banyak mulut ah! Seperti mbok-mbok di pasar saja," gerutu Banyak sambil menyeringai menahan sakit.

"Syarafmu yang di sebelah sini…" jelas Tanca sambil menotok satu titik di paha Banyak. "Tertarik ke arah sini. Uratmu yang di situ tadi, sementara, terputar ke arah sini. Memang tidak terlalu sakit, tapi kalau tidak segera dibetulkan, kamu bisa pincang nantinya."

"Wah, memang kakang Tanca ahlinya pengobatan, ya," ujar Yuyu sambil memperhatikan orang yang sudah seperti abangnya itu menarik-narik otot dan urat di kaki Banyak. "Tak terbayang aku mesti belajar berapa tahun untuk jadi seahli kakang Tanca."

"Tapi kalau kuperhatikan, Tanca tak pernah memakai cara yang sama dengan tabib-tabib lain di Kutaraja," ujar Semi sambil melihat kaki Banyak yang mulai lemas. "Bahkan sinshe-sinshe yang tinggal di Lasem pun ilmunya berbeda dengan Tanca."

"Aku belajar pengobatan pada beberapa tabib di pesisir," ujar Tanca sambil menotok beberapa titik lagi di betis Banyak. "Tapi aku paling lama berguru pada tabib yang namanya To-ki. Beliau tinggal di Karimunjawa, dan sohor sebagai tabib sakti yang mampu menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit."

"Namanya tidak biasa," komentar Kuti sambil melihat seorang pembantu mendekati balai kecil itu, mengantarkan air minum dalam kendi untuk mereka berlima. "Beliau orang Cina?"

"Bukan. Kampung halaman beliau namanya Nihangga, agak di sebelah timur Cina," balas Tanca sambil mengurut betis Banyak yang sudah mulai lemas. "Beliau mengasingkan diri ke selatan untuk menghindari bentrok keluarga. Mbakyu, saya minta tolong direbuskan air dengan obat ini bisa?"

"Baik tuan rakryan, tunggu sebentar," balas pembantu yang masih gadis itu sambil menerima sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi obat dari Tanca, lalu mengundurkan diri dan tersipu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga belajar merayu juga dari sinshe-mu itu…" ujar Semi sambil nyengir melihat emban yang tersipu itu.

"Beliau tabib yang hebat dan pendekar yang mumpuni, tapi tidak terlalu fasih soal wanita," balas Tanca sambil tersenyum tipis. "Merayu itu bakat alamku."

"Guru To-ki pendekar yang hebat katamu?" tanya Kuti yang tertarik. "Ia mengajarimu kanuragan?"

"Tidak, beliau tidak pernah mau mengajariku ilmu kanuragan miliknya," balas Tanca sambil mulai mengobati engkel Banyak. "Katanya bukan dia yang berhak menurunkan, dan bentrok tentang siapa yang berhak menurunkan ilmu itulah yang membuat beliau menyingkir ke selatan."

"Cara penurunan yang aneh," komentar Semi sambil meneguk air dalam gelas miliknya dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia. "Seorang guru kanuragan biasanya malah memperbanyak murid agar ilmu miliknya tidak gampang punah. Sinshe-mu itu malah tidak mau mengajari orang. Aneh benar."

"Beliau bilang ilmu Hakutha Naken itu terlalu berbahaya bila jatuh ke tangan pendekar yang tidak murni jiwanya," ujar Tanca sambil meraba pergelangan kaki Banyak dengan lebih teliti. "Maka itu, walaupun muridnya banyak, seorang guru Hakutha Naken hanya boleh memilih satu murid untuk dijadikan penerus. Penerus itulah yang nantinya boleh mengajarkan ilmu itu pada murid-murid lainnya, sementara murid lainnya akan dibuat cacat atau tidak mampu menggunakan Hakutha Naken lagi."

"Kejam sekali Hakutha Naken itu… tapi aku penasaran, seperti apa ilmu itu?" tanya Kuti penasaran. Diantara ketujuh Dharmaputra, dialah yang paling senang mendalami seluk-beluk kanuragan.

"Sulit digambarkan betapa digdayanya ilmu itu, kakang Kuti… wah, ada yang agak retak di sebelah sini. Tidak boleh banyak bergerak untuk sementara ini, ya. Harus dibebat paling tidak sebulan," ujar Tanca serius.

"Apa? Walah… kok jadi parah ya…" kata Banyak yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tapi aku penasaran juga, seberapa digdaya ya ilmu kanuragan Guru To-ki itu? Kalau diadu dengan kakang Kuti, siapa yang kira-kira menang?"

"Dulu, aku pernah sekali melihat Guru memakai Hakutha Naken menghadapi sekelompok rompak ganas yang kebetulan sedang kabur ke Karimunjawa," balas Tanca sambil mengambil selilit kain bersih dari dalam tas sandang kecil yang dibawanya. "Guru menghadapi lima belas begal paling ganas yang dimiliki kelompok rompak itu, termasuk Gajapati pimpinannya, dan pertarungan itu selesai dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Mungkin sama lamanya dengan lamanya kalian berlatih tanding tadi pagi. Mereka semua tewas dengan kepala dan jantung yang pecah berantakan."

"Jagad dewa batara… hebat sekali!" seru Yuyu sambil melongo tak percaya. "Lima belas lawan satu? Dan selesai kurang dari sepagian? Benar-benar hebat..."

"Aku juga tidak akan percaya kecuali aku melihat sendiri," balas Tanca sambil melilitkan kain tadi pada kaki Banyak. "Dan mereka yang mati itu semua pendekar aliran hitam kawakan, bukan ecek-ecek pemain sandiwara. Nama Gajapati Sambernyawa saja misalnya, sampai terkenal dari Banyuwangi ke Hujungkulon saking ganasnya. Katanya bahkan dia sempat bentrok dengan Arya Wiraraja, Mahapatih Nambi, dan Prabu Sanggramawijaya sewaktu mereka masih muda dulu."

"Ya, memang… waktu aku masih bocah dulu, mbokku sering menakut-nakuti aku dengan nama Gajapati," ujar Semi sambil mendengus. "Kupikir itu cuma legenda belaka…"

"Kalau benar dia sehebat itu, Majapahit akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengangkatnya jadi Guru Negara," komentar Banyak yang kakinya sedang dibebat. "Orang yang hebat kanuragan sekaligus ilmu tabibnya jarang sekali ada di dunia ini."

"Ia tidak mungkin mau," ujar Tanca yakin sambil menarik lilitan kain di kaki Banyak agar lebih erat dan tidak mudah lepas. "Lagipula, ia juga tidak mampu."

"Tidak mampu? Yang ada juga tidak mungkin dia tidak mampu," balas Banyak agak sengit. "Banyak orang hebat seperti itu, sok nggak mampu."

"Ya mana mungkin mampu, orangnya saja sudah meninggal," ujar Tanca sambil menepuk lilitan di kaki Banyak. "Sementara begini saja dulu. Nanti kubuatkan obat untuk kompres, terus juga banyak-banyak makan ikan dan telur biar cepat sembuh. Mandi boleh, tapi bebatnya musti diganti setelah mandi."

"Oh? Beliau sudah meninggal?" gumam Yuyu heran. "Apa beliau meninggal karena usia tua?"

"Bukan. Sang Hyang Batara Guru menggariskan takdir Guru untuk meninggal akibat sakit yang ia derita sejak lama," ujar Tanca sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. Matahari mulai tinggi. "Beliau sering batuk darah sejak aku pertama mengenalnya. Orang lain tidak pernah tertular, namun kondisinya semakin lama berangsur semakin lemah. Beliau meninggal tak lama sebelum aku pergi dari Karimunjawa."

"Lucu juga, tabib hebat malah meninggal karena sakit," ujar Semi sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Duh, perutku lapar. Aku mau cari sarapan ke pasar dulu."

"Benar, aku juga," timpal Kuti. "Sudah lama tidak makan lontong opor di alun-alun."

"Titip jajan pasar, kakang!" ujar Banyak sambil meringis. "Yang buatan Mbok Darmi deket alun-alun enak lho!"

"Halah, dasar gembul!" ejek Semi sambil tertawa.

Tanca ikut tersenyum melihat polah orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu. _Guru, aku punya saudara sekarang, sama seperti dahulu Guru punya tiga saudara yang tidak sedarah..._ gumamnya dalam hati. _Semoga nasib Guru tak berulang padaku..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sekalian ngepost yang ini ke ffn[dot]net, biar ga pada bingung kalau baca _Istri-istri Sang Rakryan _. Risetnya belum harot yang ini mah, jadi nggak terlalu akurat juga.


End file.
